This invention relates to the field of publishing and more specifically to “Bookmarks” that have a specific code that can be read by a scanner and transmitted to a platform, a database or a search engine through the internet.
Previous applications have described systems in which printed material could be generated with special bookmarks which can translate to hyperlinks that could be picked up by a scanner transmitter and delivered over short distances to a cell phone, PDA, laptop, desktop or other synced microprocessor. While these systems can be used to stream lectures and discussions of the work that could be used for college or other academic credit, they did not form a viable business system to create the materials, because relatively few books are in publication and the republication costs per book are high.
There remains a need in the art for methods and systems to link printed materials with supplemental content.